Fangs and Swords
by Ulura
Summary: When the vampires who dwell on the Isle of the Blessed make contact with Camelot wanting peace Uther sees this is the perfect opportunity to wipe them out. Arthur is sent to discover the 'monsters' weaknesses but finds his resolve wavering as he gets to know the vampire's prince, Merlin. Perhaps they are not monsters after all... no slash and no sparkling.
1. Chapter 1

"The vampires wish to make a deal with us."

Arthur almost choked on his evening wine. While it was common for his father to discuss maters of the court at dinner a treaty with the vampires was not even on the list of possible topics in Arthur's mind.

Relations with the vampires had been cut off years ago, Camelot's relationship with those fanged monsters had been strained even before the great purge. Once Uther's war on magic had begun the vampires seemed to of dropped off the map so to speak. Being very powerful magical beings the king had given up trying to wipe them out some years ago, simply insisting they stay out of his kingdom.

Arthur knew very little about them, only that they resided in a very large castle on an isle by the edge of the kingdom and that they fed on blood. Human blood.

"Well we're not going to accept it, right?" Arthur coughed clearing his throat, "They'll drain half the kingdom if we give them the chance."

Uther nodded.

"This is a unique opportunity, they have extended an invitation to their isle." Uther continued, "We know very little about their lifestyle, this presents us with the chance to study them and find their weaknesses and the venerable points of their castle."

That made sense, if they learnt a little more about them, wiping the scum out would be simple.

"So it's decided," Uther beamed, "You and your knights will set out for the castle tomorrow."

"Wait, _I'm_ the one going?" Arthur gaped, "You're sending me to a castle full of vampires?"

-oOo-

Arthur couldn't believe this. He actually could _not_ believe this!

"Oh cheer up princess." Gwaine grinned, "We even got silver coatings on our swords, we'll be fine!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to brood, as usual Gwaine carried on regardless. Despite his annoyance the prince was happy for Gwaine's relaxed attitude, he was the least knight like knight he had. He actually seemed excited about the mission, unlike his other comrades Leon, Percival and Elyan were just as serious as he was.

He glanced over the piece of parchment clenched in his hand once more as he rode.

_If you choose to accept our offer of peace please meet one of our thralls at the northern edge of the Darkling Wood in three days time at sundown. He will escort you to the Isle of the Blessed where the vampire council will meet with you at moonrise._

_Sincerely,_

_Balinor, Vampire Lord._

They were almost to the edge of the woods now and Arthur saw nobody on the path ahead. He placed the note in his pocket and used his free hand to hold his sword, just in case of a trap.

The small group halted their horses and glanced at one another as if to say 'what now?'.

"Maybe they're just late?" Gwaine offered, "This, thrall or whatever it is they are sending might be slow."

"What is a thrall in the first place?" Arthur scoffed, "Some sort of vampire sub-class?"

"It's a human servant." Percival answered with a shrug, "You didn't know?"

"How do you know?" Arthur gaped.

"I have seen a lot in my travels." Percival grinned, "Thralls are humans who serve vampires like your servants serve you."

"I don't drain my servants blood." Arthur replied hotly, "Why would anybody willingly serve a vampire? They must use magic."

"Actually, they treat us very well." Came a smooth voice, "No magic needed."

The voice came from a man sitting on a large boulder a few feet from them, Arthur had to admit his appearance shocked him. Not because it was so unusual, but because it was so _ordinary_. When Percival had described a thrall he'd imagined a sickly, pale person dressed in rags with multiple scars over their body in the shape of fangs. The man in front of him looked healthy and fit and his clothes looked like something Arthur himself would wear on a casual day. But most importantly, no fang marks.

"You must be Prince Arthur of Camelot." The man smiled, "I'm Lancelot, the Lord sent me here to be your escort. Sorry I was late, somebody misplaced my horse and I had to run here."

"Right, well, let's go then." Arthur announced feeling nervousness creep up on him. He had no idea what vampires were like, his imagination ran while with various images of fanged, clawed monsters with blood dripping from their mouthes.

The silence was thick as the walked forwards on their horses, even Lancelot looked uncomfortable. Thankfully Gwaine broke the silence.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the horse and rider making their way towards them.

Lancelot groaned with frustration as the figured neared, Arthur had never seen such a rider. They were covered head to toe in a very long cloak that was buttoned together at the front. The face was completely hidden behind a hood and veil as well.

The fire got off the horse carefully and handed the reins to Lancelot who glared at them with a mixture of concern and anger.

"What sort of idiot are you?" He hissed to the figure quietly, "The sun is still out for Gods sake! Do you have an idea how dangerous this is?"

So vampire then.

"You forgot your horse." The figure said quietly, but even Arthur could tell it was a male voice.

"No, you took my horse so you would have an excuse to follow me out here and meet the party from Camelot." Lancelot scolded but he was smiling at the same time, "Go back to the castle, please?"

The veil turned and studied the group and Arthur felt himself shiver, he couldn't see through the veil but he could almost see the outline of a pale face behind it. With a sigh the figure disappeared into the shady trees by the side of the path and Lancelot breathed a sigh of relief as he mounted his horse.

"Balinor's son." He explained, "I'm his thrall you see and he worries when I go out on my own. Always thinks I'm going to be attacked by bandits or eaten by a bear or something. He's probably taking the more sheltered way back to the castle."

"That's a tad, creepy." Elyan admitted, "Does he follow you everywhere?"

"Only if he thinks I could get hurt, he may be my master but he's also my friend you know." Lancelot smiled, "Ah here we are!"

The prince looked up in awe at the white stone castle towering toward the sky in the middle of the lake. The water was clear and shimmering in the setting sun giving the entire area a golden glow, it was certainly something to behold.

"How do we get across?" Leon asked.

"The boat." Lancelot indicated to the small dock where the hooded figure was waiting for them.

The boat was quite long with several rows of seats and oars, were they going to have to row to the isle?

"Gwèâř." The hooded boy whispered and the boat began to move all on it's own.

Without even thinking Arthur unsheathed his sword.

"Apologies." The boy muttered somewhat bitterly behind his veil, "I forgot your kind do not take kindly to magic."

The boat ride lapsed by in silence, by the time they reached the stone dock outside the castle the sun had just disappeared behind the horizon leaving the sky light pink. As soon as the yellow orb of light was completely gone from the sky a pale hand appeared at the top button of the cloak and began undoing the buttons. Evidently as long as the sun itself was set the light didn't hurt him.

After unhooking the buttons he fiddled with the sides of the veil and finally pushed it back along with the hood with a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how stuffy those things are." The boy grinned.

Once again Arthur was shocked by how normal he looked, different enough that you could tell he wasn't human, but still not the frightening monster the prince had expected.

The boy looked younger than him, with smooth white skin and dark black hair. His canines were sharper than a normal persons but did not protrude as he expected them to and his eyes were the most unusual colour. Like bright blue gems that had been sprinkled with a small amount of gold dust making them shimmer slightly.

Lancelot scowled.

"You shouldn't be taking that off yet, sire."

"Relax, the sun is down I'm fine."

The boy then turned to Arthur casually as if they'd known one another for years.

"I'm Merlin, you're Arthur, yes?"

"Yes, Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur nodded trying his best to be diplomatic.

"What is your home like?" Merlin asked, "I'm curious. I'm not supposed to leave the isle."

Arthur did his best not to look suspicious, was this vampire doing exactly what his father wanted him to do? Trying to find weaknesses? Instead of describing the castle or layout of the city Arthur talked about the markets and different foods and herbs for sale, something of no strategic value at all. Yet the young vampire seemed rapt with attention, nodding for him to continue every time he stopped.

They spoke until they reached the gates where two human guards stood, Merlin grinned at them and they opened the door leading them into a green courtyard with trees and various kinds of flowers.

Several other thralls came out to greet them with quick bows.

"They will show you to your guest quarters." Lancelot smiled.

"The vampire council will be awakening soon and will meet with you in the next hour once the moon has started to rise." Merlin added happily.

It occurred to Arthur that this meeting would be taking place at the equivalent to the crack of dawn for vampires. Merlin must of woken very early for one of his kind in order to ride to and meet them.

"Come with us please sirs." One of the thralls bowed leading them through the garden to a wooden door.

Curiously Arthur glanced back over his shoulder and watched as the vampire prince disappeared into the other side of the castle with his thrall.

* * *

**I've had this idea for a long time but I wasn't sure if people would take to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The rooms they were supplied with were simple but very clean and comfortable, there was even a bowl of fruit on the table in Arthur's. He was given a private room while he knights shared the one next door and after a few minutes he found himself bored. The council would not be meeting for an hour and he hardly planned to sit around here all that time.

Trying not to look like he was sneaking around he made his way back through the corridors and out into the courtyard again. There were a few more people up and about now, crossing the green grass and chatting quietly as night fell, all human.

Curiously he crossed over to the other side of the yard, nobody took any notice of him, and jumped up the stairs and into the door that Lancelot and Merlin had gone through. This part of the castle was the same, though he noticed the curtains that hung down from the windows were made from thick velvet, in the day time no light would get through those. Some human thralls were currently opening them to let in the light of the moon, again they ignored him.

Obviously they were not used to visitors, they probably didn't realize who he was.

"That was a stupid thing to do you know."

"I had my cape and veil, I was safe."

Those were the voices of the prince and his thrall, Arthur peaked round the corner, the voices were coming from a room with a door slightly ajar.

"You can't just go out during the day! What if your cape or veil had ripped? Your father would have my head!" Lancelot argued.

"It was evening, the sun was setting the whole time." Merlin retorted, "I was safe. Besides, you get to go outside once in a while, you don't know what it's like being stuck inside the castle all the time."

"So sneak out at night!"

"But I-oh...Lancelot I think we have a visitor."

Arthur froze.

Lancelot stepped outside and gave him a strange look.

"You should wait in your quarters, sire." he spoke.

"Ah, yes I just got a little bored and decided to walk around a bit, I didn't realize it would be a problem."

"The meeting will be starting soon I suggest you wait in your rooms until you are collected." Lancelot replied before swiftly closing the door.

The prince knew when he was not welcome and quickly made his way back to his room to await the meeting, idly wondering if the vampire prince would be joining them.

-oOo-

The council rooms were, much to Arthur's surprise, under the castle. Besides it's strange position however it seemed much the same as Camelot's own chambers, stone pillars and flags surrounding a large oak table lined with chairs. The knights glanced at one another, perhaps they, like he, had been expecting something more gothic, black velvet and candles made of skulls.

Most surprisingly of all there was food laid out for each of his knights as well as himself at the end of the long table. Roasted venison as well as carrots, potatoes and beans. The vampire's places held nothing.

They all looked much like the prince, pale skin that shined slightly like marble stone, pointed canines and eyes that seemed to glow and gleam like jewels. Arthur also noted their nails were filed to points, like claws. He'd not noticed if the prince's were the same, he was not present. What amazed Arthur was the sheer amount of variety in the councils appearances, some had hair dark as night, while others was practically snowy in appearance, one woman had hair so red he'd actually thought it aflame for a few moments.

Balinor was a large figure with dark hair and golden-brown eyes, his queen Hunith was much the same, though her eyes were green like the emeralds she wore around her neck.

"We thought you would appreciate dinner." Balinor greeted, indicating for them to sit and join them.

"Thank you." Arthur replied as politely as possible and then added bravely, "Are you not all hungry?"

If the group were surprised by his query they did not show it.

"We ate earlier," Hunith replied, "We thought our way of feeding would disturb you, as you are not used to it."

"That was very considerate of you." Arthur replied trying to swallow the food and rid his stomach of the queasiness that had taken over.

The meeting went smoothly enough. Balinor explained how they had tired of a solitary life on their island and wished to be able to travel without causing an uproar or war. There were close to four hundred vampires as well as hundreds of thralls within the walls of the castle and they were simply running out of room, they wished to be able to expand, build a new castle and have a coven move there so that they may all live comfortably.

"You wish to build this structure within Camelot?" Arthur questioned, his father would never stand for that.

"We would build it somewhere far from your own of course," Balinor continued, "Perhaps int he Valley of the Fallen Kings. Somewhere where we would not disturb your own government of trade."

"Camelot is not in the habit of relinquishing land." Arthur argued.

"We do not require much room, we desire no territory, simply enough room to build another castle of this size and permission to hunt in the surrounding area." Hunith corrected, "This castle may look small but there are three times as many levels below ground as above, the same would go for the new one. Vampire do not require the outdoors like you do, we are happy living within stone walls, however we will need to be able to hunt and gather for food for our human servants."

"I will discuss things with my knights." Arthur dismissed, "If you don't mind, we need to sleep."

"Of course." Balinor nodded, indicating that they should leave.

"I hate to say it sire," Leon whispered as they walked back to their rooms, "But they seem quite reasonable, they're not even asking for much."

"We need to be wary, it could be a trap." Elyan hushed, Arthur nodded.

He bayed the men goodnight and stepped into his room, only to freeze when he realized he wasn't on his own. The vampire prince from the boat was sitting at the desk idly inspecting his sword, the one that had been specially plated with silver for this very mission.

"Does Camelot always coat their weapons in precious metals?" Merlin asked idly, "That must take quite some time."

Arthur swallowed nervously.

Merlin chuckled, "It's alright, I understand your nervousness, normal swords wouldn't do half the damage to a vampire that this one would."

"So vampires really are harmed by silver?" Arthur blurted out, dammit that was too obvious!

"Oh yes" Merlin muttered tossing the sword to his other hand, "Just as humans are harmed by arsenic or mercury."

"Are you going to tell the other's we're carrying weapons capable of harming you?" Arthur asked reaching for the sword which Merlin handed to him casually.

"Not yet," he shrugged, "We're not going to give you a reason to use them."

He seemed sincere, smiling lightly and looking Arthur in the eye to convey honesty. Arthur blinked in surprise, the golden sheen was missing from the vampire's eyes, the blue was still bright but it had lost some of it's gleam.

"Your eyes." He muttered dumbly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh yes." Merlin chewed his lip, "I didn't mean to make you nervous, I'll go find Lancelot."

What?

The vampire hurried toward the door in a way that seemed almost, self conscious, as if he were mentally berating himself.

"No I mean, why are your eyes a different colour now?" Arthur asked.

"Oh you don't..." Merlin made a face that Arthur imagined would be blushing if he was able, "My eyes are darker because I haven't eaten yet tonight."

The princes pulse quickened, he had a _hungry_ vampire in his room!

"Oh don't look so scared." Merlin laughed, "I'm barely peckish and I'm hardly going to drink from you!"

The vampire rolled his eyes.

"Humans."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Okay, WOW this story got WAY more attention that I thought it would. Hurray! If I get that many reviews all the time I'll be writing 24/7!**

**For those who were wondering, yes I will be doing chapters from Merlin's view, but not just yet. **

**As for vampire powers/weaknesses, I know exactly what they are going to be and will reveal them slowly throughout the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur found it hard to fall asleep that night, he couldn't relax knowing he was in a castle filled with bloodsuckers. Especially after their prince had discovered his silver plated weapon. He kept one eye on the door all night until the early hours of the morning arrived and sun began to appear in the windows. Then, finally he was able to sleep.

He awoke around midday most of his knights as well, and they found they were at a loss as to what to do. No vampires would be awake at this time, there would be no council meeting until tonight.

"I say we 'casually' stroll about the castle." Arthur decided finally, "See if we can find anything that could be useful, then tonight we say we will go back to Camelot to discuss with the king and can report all we find."

"The queen said the castle has three times as many levels below as above, I suggest we check them out." Leon nodded.

They were not really sure what they were to find on the lower levels, dungeons and vaults were the only underground area of any castle Arthur had seen. Eventually they found the wide staircases leading down into the earth beneath the lake and for a while they saw nothing but stone wall and stairs until finally it opened up into a series of corridors and high arches.

The floors were polished marble and every wall had paintings and weavings adorning it, lit up by multiple candles and chandeliers. Were it not so eerily silent it would have been beautiful, there were many oak doors and more twists and turns, it was like a maze. They continued in a straight line, to avoid getting lost and headed down to the next level, here the doors were marked with plaques which to Arthur's amazement, appeared to be shops.

'Apothecary'

'Physician'

'Candles'

'Blacksmith'

"We're in the marketplace." Gwaine breathed with a grin, "This is their market! Look, there's even a door marked tannery!"

They traveled down another three levels until the stairs ran out, all the other floors were the same as the first, plain doors that they didn't dare open. The final floor however had large bolts over the doors, no doubt these were the vaults, they didn't touch those either. Not that they could of even if they wanted to, the doors were bolted tight.

"I get that all the vampires are sleeping." Elyan whispered as they made their way back up, "But where are all the people? Surely they don't all sleep during the day too."

"Well, they need to serve the vampires at night, maybe they do sleep in the day as well." Leon shrugged.

"But what about guards? I mean, in Camelot we have night watchmen, don't they have day watchmen?" Elyan argued, "We haven't seen a single living, or non-living creature since leaving our rooms. It doesn't feel right."

He had a point, if anything that was in their favor, sneaking into the castle would be easier than thought. Getting across the lake would be difficult though, they had only one small entrance. He pondered this as they made their way back up, surprised to see the sun setting and the castle coming to life once more.

Together they sat under a tree in the large green courtyard, smiling at the human thralls who passed them. Appearing to enjoy the evening as if they had never ventured below. He could tell they were all imagining what the underground market looked like now, with all manner of people milling through it. As the sky turned completely dark the vampires began to join them, talking and laughing.

The group watched as two small children, a boy and a girl appeared and began to chase one another, giggling in a way that seemed almost human. Then their game took a less human turn, the girl crouched down like a cat and sprung on the boy giving him a playful nip with her teeth. Arthur could only watch in awe as the sharpened canines extended so that they protruded from the mouth slightly and the two children continued to nip and growl at one another. It reminded him of the puppies he'd seen one after one of the hounds had a litter.

"Aren't you two a bit old to be playing hide-and-hunt?" Came a voice.

The group watched as the Prince approached the two children with a wry smile, they grinned up at him cheekily. The look was almost insolent, certainly no peasant would look at Arthur that way, they wouldn't dare. The boy stuck his tongue out and Merlin snapped his teeth playfully, causing them both to run off in mock fear and hide behind another tree.

"Oh come on now!" Merlin continued, "I don't bite...much!"

The children burst into a fit of giggles, Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing. The prince of the vampires, was _playing _with two common children. Merlin made as if to chase them and the children turned and fled with grins on their faces. Merlin chuckled and the turned to them.

"I'm attending the meeting tonight, we may as well go together." He spoke to them, even holding out his hand to Leon, who was the closest to him, to help him to his feet. Leon declined, hurt flashed across the princes face for a few moments and then disappeared.

They followed him to the meeting room where the council, including Merlin's parents, were gathered and sat down.

They explained their 'plan' to discuss things with their king and return within a few weeks with the verdict, the vampires seemed happy with it.

"Though, I hope you don't mind one small condition." Balinor added slyly and for a moment Arthur could see where Merlin had inherited his cheek.

"Of course not." Arthur replied trying his best to make his smile appear genuine.

"My son, Merlin and his thrall will accompany you and act as a diplomat on our behalf."

That was the last thing Arthur wanted.

That suspicious, nosy vampire traveling with them? No way! Who knows what that sneaky bastard would get p to in the castle at Camelot! But, how could he refuse?

"Our castle would not be safe for him." Leon argued before Arthur could, "It is above ground and there are windows lighting every room, the curtains are not nearly thick enough to block the sun light."

"Merlin would be quite happy spending his days down in your crypts, I'm sure." Hunith smiled.

Arthur couldn't help but notice how all of the spirit he'd seen in the young vampire was suddenly gone, he seemed unhappy and nervous. The message was clear enough, he would not be happy down in a crypt but he'd do it, since he'd been ordered to.

"But traveling." Arthur argued, "We can't safely travel at night, our horses could stumble or we could be ambushed and no matter how fast we ride, it would still take more time than the night has to offer."

"I can travel in the day with my cloak and veil." Merlin spoke seriously, "As long as you ride slowly so it doesn't raise. It will mean spending the night but I'm sure you can manage."

Arthur grit his teeth.

"Of course, we'll set out tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Sorry I'm cutting this chapter so short but I wanted to start the journey in a new chapter. There WILL be more action in this story I promise! :P Setting the scene is taking longer than I thought is all. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Merlin and Lancelot met them at the dock, the vampire completely covered by his large sun proof outfit. He allowed them to row the boat this time, instead of using magic, something Arthur was thankful for. This is where they hit a snag.

Their horses had been tied up by the river bank, however it seems they had pulled themselves free. The vampire stable was apparently just over the hill but unfortunately, they only had three mounts.

"Three horses?" Gwaine complained, "There are hundreds of you and you share three horses?"

"We do not leave the immediate area much." Lancelot grumbled, "We have no need of more."

"Great, it'll take two days on foot." Arthur sighed, at least they had blankets and mats given to them by the vampires. Their swords wouldn't be much help hunting food though, they might have to gather berries later when they made camp.

The walk was slow and the vampire prince, silent. Idly, Arthur wondered if he was tired or lethargic being awake during the day time.

"Hey? Are we going to need to get you a coffin or anything?" Percival asked finally, the vampire turned to stare at him.

"I mean, I figure that would be more comfortable for you, unless you're fine sleeping on the ground int he crypt." Percival added.

The vampire made a sound that, to Arthur, was a mix between a snarl and a frustrated growl. He then sped up his pace to get away from the tall man, who was looking bewildered.

"I was just trying to be considerate." he shrugged.

"Considerate?" Merlin spat, "Do you honestly believe I spend every night in a coffin? That I'll be happy sitting alone in a crypt all day? Would you?"

"Hey calm down." Gwaine hushed, "He didn't know you don't sleep in a coffin, it's just something everybody assumed with your lot being the living dead and all."

Arthur was sure he heard Lancelot mutter something along the lines of 'oh dear...' under his breath.

"Living dead? Is that what you think I am?" Merlin asked quietly, "I'm just as alive as you! I have a heart, it beats, and contrary to what humans think we 'bloodsuckers' feel pain, physical and emotional."

The vampire didn't speak again after that, Lancelot shot them all a dirty look and walked by his side in silence for the next few hours. Finally the sun began to set and they found a nice sheltered area for a fire. Merlin shed his cloak and veil the minute the sun was gone and seemed thankful for it. He then went about inspecting the surrounding area with fascination, leaving the knights and Lancelot to themselves.

Once camp was set up the awkward question of food arose. They had no hunting equipment, no arrows, bows or spears, only their swords.

"Maybe if we could find some rabbit holes, we could stab them?" Gwaine half joked.

"What's the problem?" Merlin asked jogging up to them.

"Nothing that will worry you." Arthur replied a little bit too quickly, Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"You're hungry." He surmised, "And you've no hunting equipment."

"We'll forage for berries or nuts." Percival shrugged.

"Merlin, you could hunt for us." Lancelot suggested, "If you don't mind it of course sire."

"You can hunt? Without a bow?" Arthur questioned, the boys frame was skinny, he didn't look like a hunter.

The prince smirked and proceeded to pick up a log and snap it in half without breaking a sweat.

"The vampires always hunt for us." Lancelot explained, "They catch the animals and drain them, them bring the bodies to us to skin and cook."

Vampires drank animal blood?

"I'll be fine. I'd ask you to join me but you'd only slow me down." Merlin called walking off into the forest.

Oh there was no way Arthur was letting him get away with that and he swiftly took off after him much to Merlin's amusement. They walked together for a while before Merlin halted, holding out a pale held and motioning for silence.

"I smell a deer." He whispered, "Roe buck, it's down by the river."

"You can smell it?" Arthur gaped, feeling impressed despite himself.

"Of course, how do you think I knew you were outside my door the other evening?"

He then motioned for Arthur to follow and he found himself doing so without question until they were both crouched down behind some juniper bushes looking at the large deer. It hadn't smelt them, they were downwind. A pale finger moved to equally pale lips as Merlin indicated for him to stay and be silent.

The vampire then proceeded to continued closer to the deer, crouched and balancing on his toes and finger tips, low to the ground and out of sight. When he was younger, Arthur had watched a cat stalk a bird, this was so similar it was dizzying. Soon the vampire was very close to the unsuspecting animal and Arthur watched his fangs descended smoothly.

Then, moving faster than was humanly possible the vampire sprang on the deer, tackling it to the ground before it had a chance to see what had attacked it. With a short hiss Merlin sunk his fangs into the creatures neck and after a few moments of struggling the deer grew feeble and finally still.

It took a few minutes for him to drain the deer completely but once he had he retracted his fangs, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and then hoisted the large deer up and began to drag it back to Arthur with no problem.

A part of the prince felt sick at what he'd just witnessed, another felt awed. The kill had been quick, effective and clean. The deer didn't even seem to suffer too much, there was no ripping of flesh or lapping at the wounds, just two deep, simple punctures.

"That was...very good." Arthur admitted finally.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled, "I haven't hunted in years, I was afraid it would take longer than that."

"If you can live on animal blood why do you need humans around?" Arthur asked quickly, curiosity taking hold.

"Preference mostly." Merlin answered, "Human blood tastes much better than any animal blood I've ever drunk, it's stronger too, I had to completely drain that deer to feel satisfied. We mostly live on human but we need to hunt and feed our servants, so we have animal too. Human blood makes us stronger than an animal diet."

"So not all blood tastes the same?"

"No, every animal tastes different but every individual is unique. For example, all human blood tastes relatively the same but with little changes, Lancelot's blood would taste slightly different to yours for example."

Arthur froze at the mention of his own blood, Merlin sighed and continued to drag the deer.

"Relax, I'm not going to jump you or anything for goodness sakes I'm not a fledgling."

"Fledg-?"

"Baby vampire."

"Oh."

More silence.

"I'm perfectly happy with animal blood and Lancelot." Merlin muttered, "I'm not a mindless monster, I don't drink from anybody who says no."

The vampire suddenly seemed very human to Arthur, he could see he was nervous and scared that Arthur thought him monster. He was self conscious. If you had asked the prince a week ago if he thought vampires were a monstrosity he would of replied yes without a doubt. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Merlin, how old are you?" He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask but he was suddenly realizing the prince looked like he was too young to of even come of age.

"Thirty-eight, I come of age in a few years."

Arthur almost fell over.

"Thirty-eight?" he gaped, "You're older than I am!"

"Vampires mature slower than humans." Merlin blinked, "I'm the equivalent of a nineteen year old human, mentally and physically. Do you really know so little about us?"

"I guess." Arthur replied feeling a little foolish.

-oOo-

It took them a long time to gut and roast the limbs of the deer, even after they had eaten they continued to cook and store it for the rest of the trip. At one point Lancelot asked the vampire if he was still hungry but he declined. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't glad. Watching Merlin feed on a deer was one thing, but a human was different entirely.

Finally they divided the night into the shifts and laid down to sleep.

Percival woke Arthur for the final shift of watch in the early hours of the morning, the sky was still mostly dark with a lighter tinge and less stars. Maybe, three hours till morning?

Naturally he was bored, being the only one awake but then a rustling of material caught his ears as the vampire emerged from his bedroll and stretched.

"I can't get used to sleeping at night." he muttered, getting to his feet and walking over to Arthur, carefully avoiding the tree roots in his path. This was as good a time as any to try and find out more about vampires.

"Can you see well in the dark?" Arthur asked casually.

"Of course, as well as you can in the day light." Merlin replied, "We're nocturnal, it's sort of a requirement."

"Hmmm, what happens if you get caught in the sun?" Arthur asked finally, he'd been dying to know.

"The same thing that happens to human, only accelerated, we burn." Merlin replied darkly, "It starts like a sunburn, then the skin blisters and blackens and eventually begins to decay until we turn to ash."

To his surprise the description made Arthur's stomach churn. The idea that simply walking outside could do that to somebody seemed monstrous.

"How long would that take?" He whispered.

"It depends on age and how strong the sunlight is." Merlin replied kicking at the root, "I'd last maybe a three or four hours under the mid day sun with no cloud cover."

Arthur did gag that time, three hours burning to death? That was horrific, a person on the pyre lasted twenty minutes at the most and their screams were terrible. Arthur wanted to know what else could kill a vampire but decided it was best not to ask now.

"Do you have gardens in Camelot?" Merlin asked quickly seeming nervous.

"Yes of course." Arthur replied.

"Do you have...do you have moon flowers?" Merlin asked nervously, soundly slightly hopeful, "Or evening primroses?"

Flowers? Arthur hadn't spent much time in the gardens, let alone studing the names of the plants there.

"I'm not sure, why?" Arthur asked, Merlin made that face again, like he'd be blushing were he human.

"Well, our gardens only have trees as you saw, for food for the thralls." Merlin explained not meeting Arthur's eyes, "We don't have flowers, I mean, what's the point they only open in the day, we'd never see them."

"Wait, so you've never seen a flower?"

"No." Merlin replied sheepishly, "I've read about them though, I've heard of two kinds of flowers which open in moon light rather than the sun and well, I'd like to see them is all."

Arthur couldn't help the grin that took over his face, so vampires liked flowers, who knew? They changed the subject after that, Merlin tried to explain to Arthur what blood tasted like, while he in turn tried to explain different foods and without realizing it the sun was getting lighter.

"I can't understand eating things with a texture so rough, I mean doesn't it feel stra-"

The vampire froze mid sentence and Arthur rose an eye brow.

"What? What is it?"

"Does it feel warmer to you?"

"Well yeah but that's only because the sun is coming out."

The weight of his words suddenly crashed down on him. The sun was coming out! He felt his face take on a mask of horror that was probably mirrored on Merlin's are they turned to the lighter half of the sky just in time to see the sun appear over the horizon.

* * *

**Oh dear...**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin shrieked as the sunlight touched his pale skin, causing the entire campsite to bolt awake. The vampire curled in on himself, trying to hide his face which only resulted in his hands and forearms taking more of the suns rays. Arthur found that for once in his life he was frozen, just watching as the vampire tried to shield itself from the sun, shrieking the entire time.

"Sire!"

Lancelot was at their side in an instant, throwing the cloak over Merlin like a blanket to hide his sensitive skin, his scream stopped but Arthur was sure he could hear the young supernatural trying to stop himself from whimpering.

"We need to get him somewhere dark," Lancelot ordered, "And preferable cold, a cave or a ruin, something!"

"He's under the cloak and it was only a minute of sunlight." Arthur spoke up quietly, "Can't he travel now that he has his cloak?"

Lancelot glared at him. Okay, that's a no.

Percival, Gwaine and Elyan went in search of a cool dark place to stash the vampire while Leon, Lancelot and Arthur stayed with the trembling form underneath the cloak. Lancelot stayed close while the two nights gave the pair a wide berth. The thrall was whispering something to his master too quietly for Arthur to hear but the general tone was soothing, if not slightly strained. Trying to be discreet he shuffled closer, straining his ears but he couldn't make out much, only a few short sentences and words.

"It's fine...stop that you'll make it worse...just wait a little longer..."

Finally the knights returned, in reality it must of only been a few minutes but it had felt so much longer.

"There is a cave, a few minutes walk from here." Gwaine reported returning to the camp site, "It looks pretty deep, we take him in past the entrance no sun should be able to get in."

Somehow Lancelot managed to arrange the cloak over the vampire and button it before dropping the veil over his face, all the while keeping him hidden from the sun as best he could.

It took the group almost twenty minutes to reach the cave despite the fact it was nearby. Merlin hissed, yes like a snake, whenever somebody touched or tried to help him, leaving the vampire to stumble over the terrain by himself. Arthur was given the impression that he must of had his eyes closed because he was moving so slowly.

Finally they managed to get him into the mouth of the gave where he finally accepted Lancelot's help and slid down against the cool stone wall. The cloak and veil were taken off and Arthur heard the audible intake of breath from almost every human in the room.

He'd been in the sunlight, the weak morning sunlight, for only a minute and yet the damage it had done seemed extensive. His hands and arms were bright red and shining with sunburn. Arthur had never seen such a rash on a man, in some places he swore he could see what appeared to be cuts formed in the perfectly smooth skin with almost seemed to glow and angry red. His face was the sun, though a little paler since he had hidden it behind his hands but the burnt skin wasn't the only feature that had changed.

Merlin's nails had lengthened half an inch at least and sharpened even more, leaving the distinct impression of claws. His fangs had half descended, apparently unwillingly. And finally the blue eyes flecked with gold were gone, replaced with a dull, empty blue who were looking to Lancelot pleadingly.

Understanding the gesture the thrall quickly sat down next to the vampire and drew back his sleeve, offering his wrist. Then quickly, before any of them had the chance to divert their eyes Merlin had fully descended his teeth and sunk his fangs into the limb roughly. So blood wasn't just a vampire's food, it was their medicine. The action caused Lancelot to wince slightly but otherwise he seemed concerned for the vampire rather than say, his own life.

Merlin drank solidly for a few minutes, Arthur found himself feeling nervous as Lancelot began to pale slightly but then, very abruptly Merlin stopped and somewhat reluctantly pushed the wrist away. But now before running his tongue over the puncture marks he'd created and instantly healing them.

"You can drink more you know," Lancelot offered, "I know you need it, I'm fine."

"No." Merlin replied hoarsely, "I'm-I can...Lancelot get them out of here."

"What?" Percival explained, clearly s confused by the request as the rest of them.

"I said out!" Merlin screamed, not meeting their eye and curling in on himself again, "Out now! Leave! I said get **out!**"

"You'd better leave." Lancelot whispered.

"What about you?" Arthur gaped.

"I'm fine, I'll explain it all in a while, just please go outside!"

-oOo-

Merlin had never been burnt before, he'd come close but never had he actually felt the sun. It had felt like thousands of white hot needles were being pushed into his skin, it had been agony. He couldn't believe his foolishness, he'd been so caught up with his conversation with the human prince he'd not looked at the sky.

The protection of his cloak had helped and the cave but his skin still prickled and burned terribly. The blood was wonderful, he'd never felt so thirsty in his entire life, he'd asked for it back at the camp site but Lancelot had made him wait until he was sure they were out of the suns reach. By that time his throat was beginning to feel dry and scratchy, he couldn't imagine how terrible the midday sun would feel.

And he had barely been singed, his father had once told him of a friend of his who had survived two whole hours in the sun light. Merlin couldn't fathom it, after only a few minutes it had been hard for him to stop drinking before it would cause Lancelot harm. If he spent two hours in the sun he'd more than likely kill the first living creature he came across, human or not. That thought terrified him.

Of course once he'd stopped the scent hit him.

Six humans worth of blood in close quarters, it was a miracle he'd not grabbed at least one of them. He could stand the smell of blood when it was just Lancelot but not with all of those extra men around him, it would drive him mad trying not to hurt them.

The blood had dulled the pain to an ache, something he could handle and now, he was exhausted. He was still thirsty, but it was manageable, he'd rest then, when Lancelot's body had recovered he'd drink more.

He realized too late that he was beginning to sway where he was sitting, luckily Lancelot caught him and lowered him onto his side, throwing his cloak over him as a blanket. He felt funny and hot but his body was trembling like humans do when they got too cold.

"W-what...?" He mumbled, his tongue felt dry.

"It's called a fever, the sun light's made you sick." Lancelot sighed, "You should know that."

"Vampires don't g-get sick..."

"The do if they are silly enough to eat rosemary or say, sit out in the morning sun." Lancelot scolded, but there was no malice in his words.

Ah rosemary, the herb poisonous to vampires. Once when he was very young, before Lancelot had even been born he'd been wandering around the forest at the lake's edge with his father and almost touched the plant before he'd been stopped. Would it of made him feel this bad?

He moaned as his stomach and his began to throb and he curled up tighter on his side.

"Just go to sleep, you'll be fine soon."

-oOo-

After half an hour Lancelot finally appeared at the mouth of the cave and jogged over to them.

"He's sleeping, he should be fine and the moonlight will defiantly help but we can't travel today." He sighed.

The group shared frustrated looked but relented, they couldn't leave him behind.

"Why doesn't his bite turn you into a vampire?" Leon asked finally, something all the knights had been itching to ask.

Lancelot laughed and shook his head like he couldn't believe they didn't know.

"Vampires don't turn humans, at least not anymore, besides it takes more than a bite to turn a human. They need to release venom in order to do that but like I said, nobody does it anymore."

"Why not? Not that I'm complaining." Elyan asked.

"See, vampires are different to us when it comes to...breeding." Lancelot blushed, "See, we need a diverse range of people, you can't have a kid with your sister or something or the kid will be defective."

"Vampires don't have that problem, if something were to happen and there was one vampire left, they would turn one, maybe two or three humans and breed with them, in turn all their offspring could breed with each other with no downsides."

"Human turned vampires are weak and have very bad control over their bloodlust, really the only reason for them is to continue the line of vampires in an emergency where extinction is a real possibility."

"Wait wait wait." Arthur stopped him, "Your saying, vampires marrying their siblings and cousins and things and have kids together?!"

"Yes." Lancelot confirmed, "You have to understand, in vampire culture a brother and sister marrying is perfectly normal and fine. I know it seems strange to us but their customs are very different."

"Ugh." Arthur couldn't stop himself making a face.

"So, he can bite me no problem." Lancelot smiled.

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"Not a great deal, more of discomfort really and the saliva numbs the area after a few seconds anyway."

"Why did he want us to leave?" Gwaine asked finally with a hint of suspicious.

"What is with all these questions?" Lancelot snapped.

The group did their best not to look guilty, the answer 'we need to learn all we can and report back to our king so we can make a plan to kill all your masters' probably wouldn't go down so well. To be honest, it wasn't going down well with Arthur so much anymore.

"Being injured makes him thirsty if you must know." Lancelot growled, "He didn't want you in thee because the smell is tempting and he didn't want to hurt anybody."

With that he stomped off to find some breakfast.

-oOo-

The group spent the day relaxing, so that if Merlin was up to it, they could travel later tonight. It was actually quite nice and they were able to find quite a few nuts and berries to munch on now that they had the sun to light up the area.

Evening came and the sunset but Merlin did not emerge from the cave. Lancelot had told them he'd not wake until the moon was up, the moonlight would apparently help with the burns. They had all avoided the cave, save Lancelot who went up and checked his master every few hours.

Finally, now in the late evening Arthur ventured inside. Merlin looked much better, his skin still had a pinkish hue but his fangs and nails were back to normal at least. He was sound asleep curled up on the floor, looking very venerable. He had been so intent on studying the sleeping form that when his eyes suddenly shot open the prince almost fell back with shock.

Without moving his head Merlins swiveled his eyes up to look at Arthur warily.

"Is it night yet?" He asked finally.

"Yeah, the moon will be fully risen soon." Arthur replied, "How do you, ummm, are you feeling okay?"

"I ache." The vampire huffed, "But that will end soon."

"Do you, want to go outside, Lancelot said something about the moon helping?"

Merlin got to his feet and nodded, walking outside and sighing with relief when the moon beams hit his skin.

"We should get going soon, make up for the time we lost." He said finally, "I am healthy enough to travel tonight."

* * *

**The information about turning humans isn't exactly important but it's something people were asking about so I put it in here. Yes the brother sister marriage thing was inspired by the manga/anime Vampire Knight. **


	6. Chapter 6

Traveling through the night wasn't as bad as Arthur had imagined, in fact, it was quite relaxing. At the pace they were going they would be able to reach Camelot a little after dawn. Merlin was now wearing his cloak all the time just to be safe but his hood was down and the lower buttons open to give him fresh air.

While the humans stuck the pathway the vampire was constantly darting off to the side of the road or up a tree to look at things every twenty minutes or so. Eventually the moon reached the middle of the sky and Arthur and the knights were beginning to feel tired. He was about to suggest stopping for a while when the prince turned his head, obviously reacting to a sound too quiet for the rest of them to hear.

"Somebody is hiding in those bushes." He revealed, "Going by the stench, bandits."

"Great." Arthur sighed drawing his sword, no sooner had he done so when the bandits began to appear from the tree line.

They were outnumbered naturally, but bandits were self taught warriors with old blades, they did not stand much of a chance against the knights of Camelot, provided they ran out of men before the tired knights did energy.

Arthur had just taken down his first man when one of them shrieked so loudly the entire battle seemed to freeze to face the noise. Naturally it was the vampire that had scared the man, Merlin had his claw like nails up ready to fight and his fangs fully descended, a slightly bewildered Lancelot behind him.

Oh of course, Lancelot didn't have a sword.

The man who had been about to attack Lancelot when Merlin step in swung his sword again, breaking the reprieve and sending the knights back into battle. Every now and then the prince would catch a glimpse of the vampire through the scuffle, the swords hit his skin but didn't leave scratch much to the horror of his assailants. Arthur finished off a man only to turn around and see a whip heading straight for his face, giving him no time to react.

He flinched, expecting a blinding pain, he heard a crack but no agony followed. He opened his eyes to find Merlin standing in front of him, the end of the whip wrapped several times around his wrist.

"Nasty things these." He muttered, "They can really backfire on you."

And with that he lifted his arm and swung, sending the bandit flying through the air and into the trunk of a tree where he slumped again the base. The few other bandits who were still alive saw this and headed for the trees.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled before he could stop himself.

"Any time." Merlin replied, "Should we go check him?"

"Yeah maybe." Gwaine sighed, "Perhaps he can tell us where their camp site is."

The knight roughly shook the bandit awake.

"Where is your camp?" He ordered.

The bandit spat in his face and grumbled.

"He asked you a question!" Arthur snapped, Merlin stepping to his side to watch.

The minute the bandit saw the vampire his eyes widened and he was suddenly on his feet before anybody could stop him.

"Get that monster away from me!" He yelled, "I'll do what ever you like as long as that _thing _stays the hell away from me!"

Momentary hurt flashed across Merlin face before he turned and walked away, leaving the men to his business. It wasn't much good though, the bandit had turned and fled. Merlin kept walking stiffly down the path, not waiting for them to catch up.

Lancelot made a sad face and watched as the vampire walked on ahead of them, almost like he pitied him.

"Let's stop for a few hours," Arthur suggested, "Those bandits wont dare come back and we could all use some sleep and then arrive in Camelot by mid morning."

Surprisingly Merlin settled himself alone at the far end of some trees away from the humans, unlike before when he'd slept by Lancelot. Even more surprisingly, he fell asleep despite his nocturnal nature.

"He's probably still just tired, the burns and the fight and all." Lancelot replied somewhat nervously.

"He's upset." Arthur said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Lancelot sighed, "I think he was more hopeful about meeting new humans this time."

"This time?" Leon questioned, "I thought he never left the isle."

"Did it not occur to you that there was a reason for that rule?" Lancelot asked incredulously.

"Well, I figured it was because he's the prince." Gwaine shrugged, the other nodded in agreement.

"He's more than just a prince, he's the sole heir to the Isle and, if these plans go ahead he'll be the Lord residing over the new castle. He can do anything he pleases really, except leave the island."

"So what did he do to get himself life imprisonment?" Leon asked casually.

"He killed a child." Lancelot replied, that made them all freeze.

"He killed somebody?" Arthur gaped, his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"It wasn't his fault, he was only nineteen, still a child in vampire years, he didn't know his own strength yet. He made a habit of visiting a village nearby and playing with some of the children in the evenings before they went to bed. They were only children themselves, too young to realize that Merlin wasn't just a boy from a nearby town that happened to be very pale."

"Nobody really knows what happened for sure, he never talks about it but apparently they were playing ball, Merlin tackled one of the human children and without meaning too snapped their neck."

"Naturally he felt terrible and all the other children were angry and he felt threatened so his body reacted for him and his fangs and nails lengthened revealing what he actually was. The villagers attacked of course, calling him a monster and he ran. Balinor confined him to the castle after that, for his own sake."

Silence ruled for a few seconds.

"He must of felt awful." Gwaine spoke up after a while.

"He did, I was only a baby at the time of course but everybody knows about it. He locked himself in his room for days and when they finally broke the door down they discovered that he'd filled his fangs down to stubs."

"He _filed_ his fangs off!" Arthur exclaimed, "But how did he-"

"They had to drain blood and give it to him in cups until they grew back, took almost a year until he could feed properly, or so I'm told."

"But, he didn't bite anybody, why try and destroy his fangs?" Percival asked looking both bewildered and sympathetic.

"Because then and for a long time after that he believed himself to be a monster too, he wanted to be human, to be 'normal'." Lancelot explained, "He eventually grew out of it, realized he couldn't help what he was but it's never nice to be reminded of your failings, or at least what you consider to be failings."

Arthur glanced over at the sleeping vampire and despite his pale skin the prince didn't think he'd ever seen anybody look more human.

-oOo-

"Here we are!" Leon smiled happily as they viewed Camelot from a nearby hill.

As predicted they arrived at midmorning and while he couldn't see Merlin's face through his hood he could tell the vampire was smiling. The prince suddenly felt a jolt to guilt streak through him. This entire peace plan was a shame but Merlin truly believed it could happen. Truth be told, Arthur wanted it to. Perhaps he could convince his father that vampire were not the monsters they thought they were? His chances were slim, but he'd have to try.

He watched with amusement as the vampire's head turned and twisted, trying to see everything as they passed through the market and into the citadel. Arthur did his best not to flinch when his father appeared and flicked his eyes at their two extra group members.

Arthur quickly explained and Uther put on a fake smile of acceptance, insisting that his servant could sleep with the others in their quarters and that Merlin would be most comfortable down in the crypts.

Arthur lead the vampire under the castle and showed him the tombs, feeling guilty as Merlin made an unhappy face one his hood was removed.

"I'm sorry." Arthur sighed, he really was, "But this is the safest place."

"I understand." Merlin mumbled, "It's worth it, or it will be in the end."

Arthur felt his guts twist again while the vampire began setting up his bedroll.

"I'm sorry," Arthur repeated.

"It's fine really-"

"I meant for how we treated you before." Arthur cut in, "Like you were some sort of danger just because your kind if different to ours."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"I don't think you're a monster." Arthur continued, "I...just thought you should know that."

Merlin smiled.

* * *

**Coming Soon: Uther does not react well to a vampire in his castle...**


	7. Chapter 7

"How could you agree to bringing a vampire here?" Uther demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

"We had no choice, they made a good argument, how could we say no?" Arthur replied, "And he's not just any old vampire, he's the prince."

"Does it matter?" Uther hissed, "We can't let that creature just wander about the castle!"

Arthur couldn't help but narrow his eyes when his father refereed to Merlin as a 'creature', he was quite happy to see his knights had a similar reaction.

"If I may sire," Leon spoke boldly, "The vampires on the isle are very civilized, they do not want much except peace and a new castle to aid their growing population. It's much less than others have asked."

"I will not have vampires roaming Camelot freely!"

"Father I understand how you feel but just give them a chance, I did." Arthur argued, "They are hardly that different from us save a few physiological differences and the fact that they drink blood."

"How can my own son say they 'drink blood' so casually?" Uther shook his head as if he'd failed somehow in Arthur's upbringing, "Do you not see how monstrous it is?"

"We eat meat." Arthur pointed out, "The vampires don't even harm the people they drink from, they even drink animal blood and provide for the humans they live with. Just look at Merlin's thrall Lancelot, he loves working for the prince."

"Only because he has known no other life!" Uther replied stubbornly, "Give him a week of freedom and you'll see."

Arthur sighed, how could he explain that Lancelot already had freedom? He'd not liked the idea of Merlin being alone in such a large castle full of suspicious humans but the prince had insisted that Lancelot not suffer down in the crypts with him.

"There is no changing it now we can hardly send him back." Uther sighed, "We will have to use this to our advantage."

Arthur paled.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"We will use this time to try and understand him, find a weak point besides the sun." Uther decided, "For now go get me that servant of his, and tell the bloodsucker he can join us for dinner tonight."

-oOo-

Merlin had been thankful for a proper sleep during the day, their travels had really begun to mess with his sleeping pattern. However, the ambiance could of been better, nothing quite like waking up in a room full of corpses. He was very glad to see Lancelot shaking him awake come nightfall saying he was to go to dinner with Arthur and his father.

"He seems...okay." Lancelot mused, "Tough but I think we can get through to him, he seems to want peace as far as I can tell."

"You spoke to him?" Merlin blinked, his thrall nodded.

"He felt bad you are being forced to sleep in the crypt so he just wanted to know if there was anything that would help you while you stay here." Lancelot replied, "I told him the basics, no sunlight, no rosemary, no fires."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled before frowning, "Ummm, they said dinner but..."

"Yes, I'm worried about that too, if they have nothing for you then you will just have to feed afterwards."

Merlin nodded and swallowed before he could help himself. He was thirsty, quite thirty in fact he'd not had any blood since the morning of his injury. But he could last a few more hours, no doubt his eyes would be a much duller blue than normal. He hoped Arthur didn't notice.

He was preparing himself to ignore the tickle in his throat when they entered the dining room and to his surprise there was a very large goblet of blood at his place opposite Arthur. He could tell from the smell it was some sort of cow or bull's blood, not exactly the tastiest stuff around but it would tide him over until he could feed properly.

"Arthur informed me that your council made sure he and his knights received food at your meetings, I endeavor to do the same." Uther smiled politely, "I hope you wont mind terrible living off animal blood while you are here, the other option is, unnerving to us."

"No problem." Merlin replied trying not to look upset and trying to be thankful they were allowing him to drink in their presence at all. He sat down and waited fro both the prince and his father to start eating before taking a sip. He did his best not to make a face, cos blood didn't taste this bad the last time he'd had it, but blood was blood so he drank a little more trying to ignore the odd spiced taste.

Over dinner he explained his peoples position again with Arthur even going so far as to suggest a few places where their new home could be built. The vampire couldn't help but notice the cold look he was being given by the king whenever his son tried to help his side of the argument.

Finally Uther decided it was time to be excused and frankly Merlin was grateful. His stomach was aching, old blood always upset the stomach a bit, the animal had probably been drained an hour or so before dinner. He didn't say anything though, they weren't to know.

"I'm sorry about my father." Arthur sighed as they left the dining hall.

"It's fine, at least you're trying for me and my people." Merlin smiled, his guts twisted again.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow, "You seem, off."

"Oh I'm fine." Merlin assured him, "I'm just tired."

"You've been sleeping all day surely." Arthur retorted.

"Guess the trip took it out of me." Merlin excused, "I'm going to go nap, I will see you tomorrow night."

-oOo-

Somehow he managed to fall asleep as soon as he returned to the crypt but he was awoken in the early hours on the morning feeling his stomach twist and turn along with his head. A few years ago Lancelot had caught a human illness which had caused his skin to heat and sweat along with terrible headaches and stomach pains that made him throw up. He'd called the feeling nausea.

As a vampire, Merlin had never known or understood illness before. Vampires were only ill when they were injured, like he had with the sunlight. Very few other things could cause him harm, silver burned as did fire, old or bad blood could render him ill and so could rosemary.

His eyes snapped open.

Rosemary.

The spicy taste in the blood at dinner, blood was never spicy, it'd had rosemary dipped in it, maybe even soaked! He'd been poisoned!

Lancelot had told them he couldn't be near the herb, stupid! They should of known not to give away everything! Luckily the plant could do little more than weaken him, make his insides burn and make his skin itch if he touched it. It wouldn't kill him however that thoughts wasn't reassuring him right now.

He stood and made his way slowly up the stairs, cursing when he saw the soft light hitting the stones at the top. The sun was rising already, dammit!

He began to feel a small amount of panic. Was it just Uther who'd poisoned him or was Arthur in on it too? Surely he couldn't be, Merlin had thought, or at least hoped that they were friends.

Did they think the herb would of killed him? Were they waiting to come down here and expecting a body? He could feel his fangs trying to descend as they always did when he felt threatened, stupid instincts. He needed some proper food, Gods he was thirsty...

"Merlin?"

It was Arthur.

"Are you awake?"

The prince jumped down the last step and made a quizzical face, obviously taking in his fangs and claws.

"What's got you so rilled, it's only me." Arthur grinned taking a step forwards, Merlin immediately stepped back making Arthur freeze.

"Why did you put poison in my blood last night?" Merlin asked cooly.

"Poison? I thought you vampires were immune to that stuff." Arthur blinked, "Why would I poison you?"

Merlin searched his face, he looked bewildered, concerned and hurt all at the same time.

"You didn't know." Merlin sighed in relief, "It must of been your father."

"My father?" Arthur gaped, "How dare you accuse him of that! He may not be the friendliest to vampires but he's trying you know, even spiced your blood last night."

"With rosemary?" Merlin asked darkly, Arthur nodded.

"Rosemary is poisonous to vampires Arthur!" Merlin snapped, "Lancelot told him that before dinner last night! No wonder my insides have been burning!"

Arthur looked genuinely concerned.

"It's not going to kill you or anything right?" He asked quickly, "I swear I had no idea."

"No, I'm just weak and, what's the word...nausea?"

"Nauseous." Arthur corrected with a sigh of relief before turning serious, "But why would my father poison you? Hurting you will only start a war."

"How should I know, he's your father." Merlin replied, "I can't leave now, Lancelot has my cloak and the sun is up, but I can't stay here, I'm sorry but I don't want to stick around to see if your father wants to test silver or fire on me as well."

"I understand, I'll go find Lancelot, there is a tunnel leading from the cells to the outer wall of the city, we can sneak you out, I'll deal with my father."

Merlin smiled, he was glad Arthur was on his side.

"I'll wait here."

Arthur nodded and ran back up the stairs, leaving the vampire to impatiently pace. Unfortunately he quickly tired due to the rosemary still being in his system and settled down on his mat to snooze for a little while. After a few minutes footsteps began to echo down the stairs, Lancelot and Arthur!

Quickly he got to his feet but his smile fell when he was met with the face of several of the royal guard and the king. All of them wielding silver plated weapons and the largest had a pair of cuffs.

* * *

**Uh oh, a weak vampire isn't a fast vampire...**


	8. Chapter 8

Balinor had been sleeping quite peacefully when he felt a familiar surge of magic followed by his sons voice. Or more correctly, his sons scream.

_"Father!"_

The yell had been so loud he bolted awake despite the fact it was morning. Merlin was in trouble, sending a cry for help that far would of been a stretch even with his impressive magical capabilities. Even he couldn't send a reply asking exactly what was wrong but he knew it couldn't be good. He sensed pain and genuine fear in his son's voice.

He formed a fist, it would take him and his soldiers two days to reach Camelot if they left that night, he'd just have to hope that was enough time. Even if it wasn't, he'd make sure the people who hurt his son would pay.

-oOo-

Lancelot had just woken up when Arthur finally found him, practically dragging him along the corridor as he explained the situation.

"If the blood was soaked it will only make him tired, a little weak, it will be out of his system soon and we can-Argh!"

The thrall clutched at his head and turned an impressive shade of white.

"What the hell, are you okay?" Arthur asked feeling slightly panicked, what if he was sick too?

"I'm fine, my prince is not." Lancelot hurried along rubbing at his head, "He just screamed at me through telepathy."

"He spoke to you inside your head? Is that a vampire thing?"

"No, it's a magic thing." Lancelot replied, "A very difficult magic thing if you're not a druid, he'd never do it unless he felt extremely threatened, and it takes a lot to scare a vampire."

The two ran toward the crypts, Arthur felt his stomach sink when they entered from the stairwell to find it empty.

"Merlin!" Lancelot called, but the vampire did not appear.

Quickly the to ran between the rows of tombs, just in case he was hiding but there was nothing. Well, not much.

"Lancelot, is this what I think it is?" Arthur called, toeing at a small puddle on the floor.

It was red and sticky with an iron smell but instead of the dark red of human blood this liquid was bright, blazing red, like fire.

"Vampire blood." Lancelot confirmed.

-oOo-

"Try the copper one next." Uther ordered his lackey, Merlin bared his teeth.

They had gotten him into the silver plated cuffs eventually, making his skin itch and burn terribly but no matter how he tugged or pulled they did not come lose. The silver of course, blocked his magic, he tired to unlock them with a simple spell only to have the magic attack himself. How the king of Camelot came across magic dampening cuffs that were also plated in silver he'd never know.

He'd been chained up to a wall, the links being just long enough that he could sit forwards a bit, he pulled at them but could not get any further than a mere away from the stone wall he was currently attached to. All he succeeded in doing was shredding his wrists further.

The king and his followers had a multitude of weapons with them, silver knives, bronze daggers, even some plated in gold. Each one was tested to see if they harmed him, they didn't of course, only the silver did. However the blows still stung somewhat, but only dully.

He was stuck on his knees but he could also make of several springs of herb and plant life in the corner, no doubt he'd be forced to touch and eat those.

"Where is the weakest point of a vampire's body?" Uther asked, Merlin stared at him impassively.

"I said, where?" Uther hissed, motioning for one of his guard to press the silver pole again his shoulder.

Merlin hissed as the silver burnt him but quickly snapped at the man's fingers, making him drop the pole much to the vampires amusement.

"Stop that!" The guard yelled, giving him a firm smack with the retrieved weapon.

"I'm hungry." Merlin grumbled, "And hurting me is making it worse! I need food!"

"You mean blood." Uther sneered. Merlin nodded.

The thirst was beginning to get to him now, he felt as hungry as he did days ago when he was burnt. He needed to get some blood into him soon or the next person he actually bit might not be so healthy. He took a deep breath to try and stop his train of thought but that only worsened his hunger, he could smell the blood of the king and his lackey's clearly in the small stone room.

He was bracing himself for another blow with the silver pipe when he noticed a faint smell in the air. Lancelot scent and...Arthur! They must be close by!

A few moments later he could hear their voices through the thick wooden door, only just though, even with his superior vampire hearing.

"...we haven't used this area of the dungeons in years, so I thought perhaps he might be here..."

The door opened and Merlin moved forward as far as he could, the silver stung as it dug into his wrists again but the smell of more possible food made him forget it.

"Sire!"

Lancelot was at his side in seconds and the prince thankfully rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Father what on earth are you doing!" Arthur exclaimed, "Give me the key at once we need to untie him!"

"This is the perfect opportunity!" Uther argued, "We can find their weak point and exploit it!"

Merlin tuned out the arguing of father and son after that, he was starving but he still had his wits about him, he was not a bloodthirsty killer and he would NOT sink his fangs into his thralls neck. No matter how tempting the idea may seem.

He felt the man assessing his injuries and lifting his sleeve the allow him to drink but he was suddenly dragged away, Merlin would of fallen over if the taught chains had not been holding him up.

They were tying him up much to Arthur's protest, the human prince was now being held back by two of the guards.

"Why are you doing this?" Lancelot demanded, "We came here on a peace mission! You can't tie us up and you can't torture my prince!"

Uther's eyes lit up in a way that made Merlin feel very nervous as he turned to face his servant.

"What happens if we don't give him a chance to feed? Will he starve? How long would that take?"

"Like I'd tell you." Lancelot growled.

"Let them both go Father now!"

"Take my son and confine him to his quarters." The king ordered.

Arthur shot him a look as he was dragged from the room, it lasted only a second but Merlin got the message.

_I'm sorry, I'll be back for you, I'll save you both I promise._

"Now, I'll ask again, how long until he starves?" Uther asked Lancelot, the thrall spat at him. Merlin laughed.

The laugh caught in his throat when the king stabbed the knife he was holding into his friends leg however. Merlin flinched, it was bad enough when the room was filled with humans but now there had been blood spilt too. He swallowed dryly.

"Don't touch him!" He growled.

Lancelot bit his lip as Uther began to twist the blade slightly.

"How. Long."

"A week!" Merlin burst out, "I'll last a week, now stop it!"

He didn't, clearly the king was waiting for more information.

"A week if I'm uninjured, less, maybe five days if I am, vampire speed and strength drains us quickly, we need food." Merlin babbled, he couldn't let Lancelot be hurt or killed, "But the hunger drives us mad before we die, it's only temporary, if we feed we return to our senses, but you can't let me get that far, I'll kill somebody. Probably you."

Uther seemed happy with this reply and went back to his weapons, probably deciding which to use next, Merlin prayed Arthur would think of something.

* * *

**I'm enjoying this story so much I'm already planning a sequel**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't believe this! His father had always been firm in his beliefs but torturing the vampire prince and no doubt Lancelot as well, it was too far. If only he could get a message to his knights, they would help him, while they had not warmed to Merlin as much as he himself had, he knew they wouldn't wish him ill.

His best bet was to wait until nightfall, his father would leave the two to rot down in the cells overnight with guards at the door. Perhaps he could somehow bribe a servant to take Merlin some blood, God knew he needed it. His eyes had been practically grey before.

He just had to hope the servant who bought his dinner tonight could be bought with some of the gold coins he kept in the chest under his bed.

-oOo-

Lancelot was close to panic, things were getting worse and worse with every second that passed. He had been beaten, stabbed and burnt but all in non fatal places. They had tried out a variation of weapons on Merlin, all of which had failed naturally save those laced with silver. However, despite his strong personality Lancelot could see his master was beginning to struggle.

He was clearly starving now, while Merlin was a good natured and gentle soul even Lancelot would hesitate letting the vampire feed on him directly lest he accidentally drain him too much. However if things continued the way they were, he might have to if the chance presented itself. He felt so much pity for the vampire, while his wounds were not fatal, they did bleed, the smell must of been inciting to the starving prince.

Merlin maintained a steady staring contest with the bricks at his knees but every so often would glance up at Lancelot weakly. He still looked at him with recognition and worry but the thrall couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Merlin started to look at him as food. It wasn't his fault it was vampire instincts to shut down conscious thought in aid of getting food by any means necessary, a cruel twist of fate but not something the vampire could control.

Merlin pulled at his chains when the door opened, trying to get closer to the smell of yet another human's worth of blood. Uther had left some time ago and now returned with a goblet, Merlin whimpered as it was placed just out of reach of him. No doubt it was simple animal blood but any form of sustenance would smell tempting by this point.

"This is cruel." Lancelot glowered, "Just give it to him!"

Uther didn't reply by stepped back to watch as the vampire struggled with all his might to get to the goblet in front of him. After a few minutes the prince groaned and gave up, shifting backwards so his chains were not so tight and curled up on his side. His dull eyes never left the cup however.

The king seemed pleased with himself and left the room once more, most likely to sleep. This dungeon had no windows but it must of been nightfall by now.

"Lancelot..." Merlin muttered, the word slurring slightly due to the fact that his fangs would not retract all all.

"Don't worry sire, Arthur will figure something out and I'll let you feed-"

"No." Merlin growled, "You will not."

Lancelot's eyes widened.

"I'm probably not going to be...myself much longer." Merlin continued in monotone, eyes still on the cup, "If I get that far I refuse to allow you to let me kill anybody and I will if you give me the chance. I'd rather starve to death."

"But-"

"If you get me an animal...maybe but I don't think animal blood will cut it at this stage..."

"If you die there will be war." Lancelot argued.

"There is going to be a war anyway..." Merlin winced, "I called my father before I called you, out of desperation...You'll make sure they don't hurt Arthur? He shouldn't be blamed for what his father did."

"Stop being like this, who will rule after your father if you die?"

"Well, we could always get my sister." Merlin chuckled darkly, it was so like him to joke even in a situation like this.

"If your elder sister has to rule over us may God have mercy." Lancelot sighed, "Try and sleep, it might make you feel better."

He knew full well it wouldn't help at all but sleep would help the vampire escape from his hunger pangs, which by now must of been quite painful. Merlin muttered something unintelligible and continued to stare at the goblet of blood longingly.

-oOo-

Arthur couldn't help but sigh with relief when Gwen entered his chambers with his dinner. Guinevere was one of the few servants in the castle he actually knew and counted as a friend, her council was often quite useful.

"Gwen I need a favor." He spoke quickly, "The vampire prince, Merlin, he's being tortured in the lowest level of the dungeons by my father, I need you to get my knights and tell them so they can free me and then him."

"Are you sure?" She asked, Gwen was always trusting and kind but the idea of a vampire must of unnerved her as it once had Arthur.

Arthur quickly explained all he'd seen and how gentle in particular Merlin was.

"The hunger will be driving him mad, we need to get him out."

"Alright." Gwen smiled, "If you trust him, I trust him."

-oOo-

Gwen reported to Arthur's knights who quickly began forming a plan to free the prince so they could help Merlin while she in turn went to check on him. She managed to get access by pretending to take a small bread roll down to his human servant Lancelot. As she approached the door she felt her heart hammering, there was a strange snarling sound coming from behind the oak.

It creaked open, revealing the human tied up in one corner and what she assumed must be Merlin chained to the other. She hadn't known what to expect but she was sure Arthur must of been wrong about this creature because he certainly didn't look civilized, nor gentle.

Giant fangs and claw like nails plus his eyes were black and pitch, his eyes fell on her and he pulled at the chains as if to lunge and attack her but they held him back. The vampire let out a frustrated growl and continued to jerk and pull trying to get toward her.

He gave a terrified squeak and dropped the bread which rolled over the stones and settled in the middle of the room.

"It's not his fault." Lancelot spoke up, "Don't be scared of him he can't reach you, it's hunger madness."

"Ummm..." She stammered trying not to stare and failing.

"Please tell Arthur to hurry." The man pleaded, "He really isn;t like this normally, no vampire is, he's just been pushed to his limit."

The vampire growled in the back of his throat, the servant regarded him warily. After a few seconds he blinked and much to Gwen surprised he scrambled backwards and began to grind his teeth. Seemingly regaining control for a split second before lapsing back into madness.

Thought it had only lasted a few seconds Gwen had seen the guilt and desperation in the cold eyes. There really was a kind soul behind this monstrous front. The vampire bought his knees to his chest and dug his long fingers into the sides of his head, leaving tiny scratches with his long nails.

"Push the goblet close enough for him to get, please." Lancelot begged indicating the the goblet full of blood, "It wont do much but it will give him a little more time."

Gently she did so and once it was within reach the vampire pounced on it, draining the cup in seconds and licking around the rims for any drops left.

"Tell Arthur to hurry please."

* * *

**Just thought I'd explain 'Hunger Madness' in a bit more detail. The idea is that because vampires have such superior strength and speed they need food to sustain them more than humans. While a human could technically last about a month without food depending on the situation, a fully healthy vampire would starve to death in a week, maximum ten days. **

**When a vampire gets to the point where they are close to starvation their instincts take over, making their nails and fangs grow and slowly they loose conscious thought. This means they will attack any available blood source in order to survive. Once they are fed they return to normal, however while they are lost they have little to no control over themselves. They are basically an animal.**

**Also yea I know it's obvious who Merlin's sister is but shuush! :P **


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next night when the cavalry finally arrived to free Arthur from his chambers.

"The king wishes us to escort the prince to the dungeons." Gwaine reported sternly, "He says it's time he learnt what the vampire is really like."

For once in his life Arthur praised the Lord that his guards were not the brightest of people and allowed Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival to take him away. They made sure to move and swiftly as possible while talking in hushed voices.

"Gwen tells us he's gone mad with hunger down there." Percival spoke up somberly, "Apparently it's some sort of vampire instinct to shut down conscious thought when starving."

"Once we get him out he'll need to feed on something, we'll bring some of the hounds to him." Arthur decided, "Those are big but not so much so that we can't get them through the narrow passage. I just hope animal blood is enough."

"How will we get your father away?" Leon asked.

That was something the prince had not figured out yet, however that question answered itself when the warning bells began to ring. Guards rushed past yelling and gathering weapons as they all tried to figure out what was happening. The small group had just enough time to slip into the alcoves behind various hangings before they were seen. Uther came storming out of his chambers, a messenger at his feet, the latter looking worried while the former was fuming.

"Vampires, a mass of them, gathering just outside the city." He growled, "I knew this was a trick!"

The vampires were here? Lancelot had mentioned telepathy, perhaps Merlin's distress had reached his family, it wasn't a long shot really.

"Leon, Elyan, go defend the city. Try and explain the situation so no innocence are harmed for what my father's done." Arthur ordered quickly, "But don't defend the king, they have every right to be angry about their prince coming to harm."

The two knights nodded and quickly made their way outside with the throng of other warriors while the remaining three made their way to the dungeons. Percival quickly dashed off to the darker, empty part of the dungeons and began making a terrible racket with his sword and an old shield to draw the guards attention.

"Guard the door and yell to me if anybody is coming." Arthur ordered to Gwaine while he rushed down the narrow corridor and back down the small stair case to the lowest level of the dungeon's where Lancelot and Merlin were being kept.

He could hear a low growling noise on the other side of the door, taking a deep breath and steeled himself and opened it finding exactly what he suspected. Hunger Madness seemed the right words to describe Merlin, all sharp fangs and grinding of teeth as he pulled on the chains much like wild horses pull on their ropes before being broken in.

Being carful not to step into the vampire's area Arthur quickly made his way to Lancelot and cut his ropes with his dagger.

"He needs food." Lancelot said at once, "The longer he waits the sicker he's going to be later."

"I'll get some of the hounds here," Arthur assured him, "But it might take time, the vampires have just appeared outside the city."

"That'll be Lord Balinor, he will tear this whole city to the ground to find Merlin." Lancelot paled, though you couldn't really tell seeings as he'd lost so much blood from the torture anyway.

Arthur yelled out to Gwaine, ordering he and Percival to get the hounds down here as soon as possible but Lancelot was shaking his head.

"Animal blood isn't going to do much at this stage of Hunger Madness." He sighed, "He'd drain an entire farms worth of animals before the insanity started to fade. He needs human blood, but we can't let him drink, he'd drain one of us completely dry. There was a goblet earlier but Uther took it this morning..."

Arthur bit his lip, they had to do something for him, going back up into the castle to find a goblet would take time they didn't have. They needed Merlin clear headed to help with the rapidly escalating war that was occurring outside.

"Maybe we can get through to him?" Lancelot suggested though he didn't sound hopeful.

"Merlin?" Arthur called softly, trying to calm the increasingly fierce looking vampire.

"Come on, you're in there somewhere..." Lancelot tried, "I know you are."

Merlin growled at them, his eyes were so dark Arthur couldn't find where the iris ended and the pupil began.

"We can't help unless you let us." Arthur begged, "You need to get a hold of yourself."

Merlin ground his teeth together but stopped growling, Arthur felt his hopes rise when there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"That's it." Lancelot smiled, "Are you with us?"

"Leave." Merlin croaked, his voice cracked, his throat must of been drier than sand.

"No, you need to feed." Arthur replied feeling a small amount of trepidation, "Lancelot's injured so you can't bite him but-"

"No." Merlin snapped, crawling back against the wall, "No. I refuse."

"He's got a point Merlin." Lancelot replied, "I'm not happy with the idea either but it's all we have."

"I'll kill him." Merlin snarled squeezing his eyes closed and tugging his hair with his fingers, this lapse of sanity wasn't going to last long. Quickly he grabbed his dagger from where he'd left it on the floor and lightly ran it across the bottom of his wrist leaving a small line of blood that was barely bleeding. Evidently it was enough though because Merlin whimpered and cracked his eyes open.

"I'm not going to let you starve you stubborn vampire." He chided offering the wrist, "I trust you, you'll stop when you have to."

That proved too much for Merlin who reached out and had his fangs digging into the limb before Arthur had a chance to ready himself. There was pain, like two small knives being dug into his wrist but as Lancelot explained the area soon numbed leaving him with a strange tingling sensation all up his arm. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't terrible.

After a few minutes though he began to feel dizzy and Merlin wasn't showing any signs of slowing down, let alone stopping.

"Sire," Lancelot spoke up nervously, "Sire, you need to stop soon you're going to make him ill."

The vampire paid no heed.

"Merlin." Arthur tried feeling something akin to panic beginning to well up in his chest, "Merlin stop. Stop!"

He tugged away from the vampire but he'd forgotten how strong they were and he barely budged. The movement did however get Merlin to open his eyes, which were now almost blue again but looking very annoyed. However the look only lasted a second and then the vampire had let go and was suddenly back against the wall without even sealing the wound.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, holding his hand over the small wound to stop the blood flow while Lancelot used the dagger to pick the locks on the cuffs holding Merlin tot he wall. Finally Gwaine arrived with three of the largest hunting hounds they had, the vampire latched onto the first quickly and continued to drink.

"It's getting pretty bad outside." Gwaine explained, "The vampire's aren't hurting and citizens but they are making a lot of threats and I don't know how long it's going to be until they start breaking necks and torching houses."

"Torching houses?" Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Gwaine bit his lip looking nervous, "They've got a dragon with them."

A what!?

"Is it a big gold thing with massive wings and teeth?" Lancelot asked, Gwaine nodded.

"Kilgharrah, Lord Balinor's dragon." He replied, "We need to get out there now."

"I'll talk to my father." Merlin spoke up, sounding much better and almost normal.

In the time they had been speaking he'd drained all the hounds, which was a shame but necessary, his wounds were beginning to fade and his eyes, nails and fangs were back to normal. It was a relief to say the least.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked helping Arthur to his feet but not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, fine, a little lightheaded but fine." Arthur replied honestly, Merlin still didn't look at him.

"Come on, we've got to stop this war before it begins."

* * *

**Don't lie, you all wanted that to happen. I don't even ship them and I wanted it to happen XD**


	11. Chapter 11

They ran upstairs towards the courtyard as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast. Arthur was still weak and dizzy from blood loss and Merlin was recovering for starvation and torture. Their speed left much to be desired, however they did eventually get to the courtyard just as a huge mass of scales flew right over the top of the castle and landed right in the centre of the yard. The royal guard began hurling arrows and swords but were forced back as the creature swung it's tail to keep them at bay.

The two princes watched in horror as the vampires and humans flooded the yard, forcing one another back until both sides stood facing each other. Arthur had to admit, the vampires were smaller in number than his father, the guards and their knights but their dragon more than made up for it.

The large pale vampire Lord made his way to the front, sword drawn and fangs on full display, Uther began to walk forward too making a show of drawing out an obviously silver plated piece.

"Father!"

"Father stop!"

The princes ran out and stepped between the two, each facing their own parents with hands raised in defense.

"Merlin." Balinor sighed in relief before scowling, obviously taking in all the still healing wounds.

"You've been starved, tortured."

The vampires growled but didn't move.

"I'm okay now, Arthur saved me." Merlin explained, "Please don't take revenge on the city for what his father did."

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Uther scolded, "Get out of the way!"

"No." Arthur replied, "I won't."

"Merlin, get back in the ranks." Balinor ordered, "This isn't you're fight."

"It is." Merlin argued, "I won't stand aside and let you harm anybody in this city...not even Uther."

Arthur shot his friend a grateful look, even if he had done terrible things he still didn't wish his father dead. Both sides stood in silence, all ready to leap into, what would no doubt be a bloodbath, at any moment. The dragon rumbled, it's large golden tail sliding around the group of vampires as far as it could go, ready to defend them at a seconds notice.

"Listen to your father, little one." The dragon spoke, shocking all human's in the vicinity.

"You are not my minder anymore Kilgharrah." Merlin growled, "Let us speak."

"We both want peace." Arthur spoke up, "Vampire's are not monsters, we're not so different really."

Merlin shot him a smile.

"I now it's hard to understand at first, give them a chance and I swear you will see what I see."

"They invaded the city!" One of the soldiers spoke up, which was met with a round of shouts in his favor.

"Only because their prince had been attacked, poisoned, tortured and starved!" Arthur argued, "They have every right to be furious with us, especially their prince but instead he is the one here defending you!"

He could see the panic beginning to appear on his father's face as he spoke.

"Your king, my father, no less has done this, without reason."

"They are monsters! They are magic, what more reason do I need?" Uther roared.

"You assume just because they are different that they are a threat!" Arthur yelled as the vampires watched with awe, "They have done nothing to us! Nothing."

"They will-"

"Stop it!"

All eyes were now on Father and son. Arthur could see the unease in his people, not directed at he, but his father. He was coming across as manic, even slightly mad. Perhaps, Arthur wondered darkly, perhaps he was.

"You pretend you're protecting this kingdom but you're not! You're protecting yourself from an enemy that isn't even there! Admit it, you're afraid. You're not doing this for Camelot's best interests, you're doing it because you're so afraid of anything or anyone different from you that you see them as a threat!"

Silence.

"Think about it," Arthur addressed the people now, "So little can hurt them, they have a dragon for goodness sake! If they wanted to take Camelot by force, they would."

There was muttering then, Arthur shot the vampire's an encouraging smile that some of them even returned.

"If we fight it will only breed more hatred between our races." Merlin began, "We don't want that, human's are our friends and our helpers, why should you be any different, just because you didn't grow up beside us as they did?"

Lancelot stepped toward's the group and several other thralls made their way to the front to show their support. Many of Camelot's citizens looked suspicious but the thralls smiled in a welcoming way to show their trust. Slowly, the knights began to put away their swords and the guards lowered their spears and the vampires followed suit, fangs and claws retracting to form nothing more than what appeared to be very pale humans.

"Father please?" Arthur begged.

Uther sighed and lowered his sword, the prince beamed. Turning to Merlin the two princes smiled at one another, they'd done it!

"Arthur, what are those marks on your wrist?"

Damn.

"Nothing." Arthur lied quickly, "Just a scratch."

"It looks like two scratches to me." uther said slowly, "Two round ones..."

Then Arthur made the fatal mistake of flicking his eyes nervously to Merlin's and the king put two and two together.

"You bit my son!" he roared, "How DARE you!"

"Father I-"

"You monster!"

Uther advanced on the prince only to be shoved backwards by his own father and king who snapped at him viciously.

"You will not harm my son again."

"He is the one who drank from my son!"

"But he-" Merlin tried to explain but was quickly shut down.

"You starved him! He had no choice! I'll-"

"I LET HIM!" Arthur bellowed, causing yet another wave of eerie silence.

"I let him." Arthur repeated, "He was starving, he didn't want to at first but it was my choice."

"You...you!" Uther stammered, his face turning a brilliant shade of red before turning quickly to Merlin, "You!"

Then several things happened at once, Uther reached into his belt and produced a silver dagger, thrusting it forward toward the vampire prince but before he could a large golden claw descended upon him, knocking him across the stone ground.

"Do not attack my prince." Kilgharrah growled, "Not while he is showing you such kindness after all you have done."

When nobody moved to help him Uther got to his feet, holding his side and breathing heavily. Now he truly looked mad, Arthur couldn't believe this was the man he'd once sided with.

"Leon, take my father to his chambers, I think it's time he took a long rest." Arthur ordered.

In the end it took several knights to drag Uther, kicking and screaming back to the castle. The people who witnessed the event didn't seem overly worried, some even seemed happy, later some would confess that they had wanted Arthur as regent for some time.

With the situation diffused Arthur suddenly felt very tired.

"Blood loss." Merlin supplied, "You should go and sleep."

"Right." Arthur nodded, "You and your people..."

"We will sleep in your crypts and any other windowless rooms you have when morning comes." Balinor supplied, "Kilgharah will rest outside the city walls, you needn't worry yourself. Go and rest."

* * *

**A few more chapters to go.**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who are curious about Kilgharrah's personality I made him more friendly in this story since he wouldn't be bitter about being locked up by Uther since it never happened. He's been treated quite kindly for most of his life so he is much more trusting. **

* * *

Arthur barely got his boots off before collapsing into his bed and burrowing down into the blankets to sleep. The stress of the last few days, the tension of the almost war and the blood loss had completely wiped him out. He didn't stir until midday however it wasn't a morning Arthur would soon forget.

As he blinked his eyes open he became aware that almost all of his field of vision was white with the exception of two blue orbs which blinked at him. With a surprised yelp the prince sat up to find a large scaly creature the size of a horse sitting at his bedside.

A dragon.

Significantly smaller than the golden colossus from last night but a dragon none the less. With white scales, blue eyes and a large pair of leathery wings. It cooed at him and without warning licked the side of his face like a dog.

"Ugh." Arthur gaged.

"Don't mind Aithusa, that's just how she shows affection." Lancelot chuckled walking into his field of vision, "She arrived here in the early morning, she was probably looking for Merlin but she couldn't get to him down in the crypts so she must of sniffed me out and decided to wait here with me."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Arthur asked getting out of bed to change out of the clothes he'd slept in.

"Merlin insisted I stay and make sure you were okay since he couldn't himself." Lancelot replied as he tried to stop Aithusa tripping the prince with her tail, "I think he still feels bad about the whole biting thing."

"He is the most human vampire I've ever met." Arthur scoffed pulling on a clean shirt only to have the dragon encircle him somehow and trip him up.

"She likes you." Lancelot laughed, "Lucky, took her months to get that friendly with me."

"So she's Merlin's?" Arthur asked trying to get up, "How many dragon's do you guys have?"

"Just the two, promise. They live in a cave not too far from the isle. Though Aithusa spends most of her time sleeping on Merlin's rug, he coddles her. You're lucky I stopped you entering his room the first day you visited, you'd of been sporting some impressive scratches."

"Only two?" Arthur questioned.

"They were hunted down, there are very few left now." lancelot replied sadly, "I think the Northern Vampires have one though."

"Nothern-?"

"Forget it!" Lancelot cut him off quickly, giving the prince the distinct impression he'd said something he wasn't supposed to.

-oOo-

Arthur found himself constantly being followed by the white dragon all day, Aithusa seemed quite taken with him. She followed him about the castle, which at some points was quite difficult due to her size, she was as tall as Arthur but much wider and longer than any horse. It turns out she had climbed through his window this morning, cracking the glass she didn't break however she did not seem guilty, if anything she was pleased with herself.

"Don't you talk?" Arthur grumbled, getting sick of her bird like cooing and occasional snarls.

"No." She replied with what Arthur imagined was a grin then took off out into the courtyard and flew over to Kilgharrah who was currently sunning himself while village children clambered all over him.

Glad to be rid of the dragon he reluctantly headed up the stairs to his fathers room, completely unsure as to how he was going to face him. As he neared his fathers rooms he heard yells followed by a loud crash that sounded like something hitting the ground quite hard. Suddenly the doors flew open and shut in a matter of seconds and the court phician came face to face with Arthur.

"I wouldn't go in there sire." Gaius sighed.

"Why?" Arthur asked nervously.

"WHO'S OUT THERE!?" Uther bellowed from within.

Gaius and Arthur shared a look and then gently, the prince opened the door only to come face to face with his fathers sword.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!?" He demanded.

"Father it's me, Arthur!"

"A likely story, you are an impostor here to assassinate me and take my kingdom!"

"Wha-"

"GET OUT!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

"It seems his psych has been somewhat damaged by the shock of your 'betrayal'." Gaius explained, "He is refusing food or drink, he claims it's all been poisoned."

Arthur looked to his feet, he had done this. Sure he and his father no longer stood eye to eye but he never wanted to do this. He felt Gaius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your father has been heading this way for many years Arthur." He hushed, "His mind has never been quite stable since your mother's death, this was just the straw that broke the horses back."

The prince blinked to keep himself from tearing up.

"This isn't your fault."

Arthur cleared his throat.

"I am going to my chambers." He excused, "I will speak to you later Gaius."

-oOo-

Merlin curled up under his blanket in the crypt. He hated to admit ti but he felt homesick, he missed his soft bed and warm blankets and furs. He also missed Aithusa's purring while she slept. He was also sick of all the fussing his father and the other vampires were giving him. He was fine!

Fine!

But no, they couldn't give him peace, every five minutes they were checking to see if he had a temperature or if he was hungry. He was fine!

"The moon is rising shouldn't he be awake?" He heard somebody ask.

"He's probably just tired." Balinor replied airily, obviously nobody noticed he;d been awake for hours and simply not bothered to move.

Truth was he didn't want to go out into the castle with the others, not until he was sure they were leaving. He still felt ashamed of himself for what he had done to Arthur. Not so much the bite, the prince was right it had only been logical. It was the fact that he hadn't stopped when he'd been asked to.

Merlin had never fed on somebody against their will, ever. He always stopped straight away if they felt uncomfortable or sick but he hadn't when he bit Arthur. He heard him ask but he'd purposefully ignored him, he'd been starving and as much as it ashamed him to admit, he didn't care if was killing Arthur at the time, as long as he could keep drinking. Well at least he had until the human had tried to get away from him and he'd opened his eyes.

Arthur had looked pale and tired but more importantly, he looked frightened. Frightened of Merlin. He had every right to be of course. It sickened him to admit but if he hadn't seen Arthur's face and snapped out of his madness, he'd probably have killed him.

How could he face Arthur knowing how close he'd come to taking his life from him?

He hadn't felt so ashamed of himself since he was a child. Carefully he ran his tongue over his sharp canines, hating them. Why did he have to be born a vampire prince? Couldn't he of just been born human? Even if he wasn't a peasant, anything would be better.

He knew Lancelot would tell him to stop wallowing in self pity but he just couldn't stand it. Finally he grew tired of the constant mumbling around him from his watchers and got up, leaving the horrible crypt before anybody could stop him.

He ended up in the gardens, finally alone. He sighed sadly at all the tightly closed flower buds, he could only dream of what it would be like to look at them for real, rather than in a book. A familiar gust of wind and swooping of wings alerted him to Aithusa's presence behind him, just in time to prepare himself for the large dragon almost bowling him over.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey girl." He smiled giving her a quick hug around the neck, "I should of known Kilgharrah couldn't keep you at home."

He was much more comfortable around dragons than most people, even for a vampire. Then again, most vampires didn't have Kilgharrah as a nanny. The good mood Aithusa had bought with her dissipated at the thought of his childhood with Kilgharrah as his minder. It reminded him of his sister too much.

"Merlin! There you are!"

It was Arthur.

To his surprise Aithusa ran toward the human prince and nuzzled at him, it was unlike her to take to strangers.

"Um, yes, hello Aithusa." Arthur giggled.

Merlin didn't bother to ask how he knew the dragoness already.

"I've been searching for you." Arthur smiled, "Come on I need to show you something."


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur didn't seem angry with him at all, but there was something. He seemed happy enough but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Merlin felt his guts twist with guilt. The two made their way, along with Aithusa to the back of the garden and there near a small pond a large patch of bushes made the vampire gasp.

Flowers, open flowers, with wide white petals that twisted toward the end and long yellow buds coming from the middle.

He crouched to better look at them, gently touching the petals with his finger tips. hey were cool and smooth, he'd never seen or felt anything like them.

"Moon flowers." Arthur informed him, "I asked Gaius our physician about them, I never even knew they were here."

"They're amazing." Merlin whispered, "Thank you, for showing them to me."

"You're welcome."

Silence lapsed before Merlin decided to grit his teeth and do it.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, "About not stopping when you asked me to, I've never done that before, I really don't know what came over me...I'm sorry."

"That's why your so serious all of a sudden?" Arthur laughed, "I told you, it's all fine. You didn't hurt me in the end, don't worry about it."

But he would, at least a little. Always.

Sighing Merlin flopped down on the grass and looked up at the sky. The dark black sky speckled with tiny pin pricks of pale light and the bright face of the moon. The only sky he'd ever known, or ever would know.

-oOo-

"Arthur, what does the sun feel like to you?" Merlin asked, suddenly desperate to know, "If it doesn't burn."

What an odd question for a vampire to ask.

"Well, it feels nice I suppose." Arthur shrugged, "It's warm and pleasant as long as it's not too strong, a bit like being wrapped in a blanket but without the blanket."

Merlin hummed, Aithusa settled on the grass near him, purring in an almost cat like manner.

"I always wished I was born human." He mused, "You can't understand what it's like to have to spend our entire life in the dark. That's why people think vampires are the living dead you know. Because we can't stand something so pure as the sun, people think that we must be unholy."

The wind began to pick up.

"You have no idea what it's like to have people distrust, even hate you, just for how you were born! Like you had a choice in the matter. To have to watch people run off screaming or try and cut your throat from your appearance alone!"

Arthur gaped as the wind began to whip about making the flowers strain to remain attached to the bush. Merlin was controlling the weather?

"To have people watching your every move because they are afraid of you! So afraid that they assign a dragon as your minder because no other vampire wanted the job! All because of some stupid prophecy that may or may not apply!"

The wind dissipated instantly and Merlin breathed, secretly Arthur wondered how long he'd been keeping all that inside. Aithusa nuzzled against the prince affectionately as a form of comfort. Arthur came and sat down next to the two.

"What prophecy is that?"

Merlin sighed.

"I am not an only child." he admitted as if it was some great sin, "I was second born, my sister was first born, a half hour before me."

"You're a twin." Arthur grinned, "A female Merlin...that's something."

Merlin stiffened.

"Vampires almost never have more than one child at a time, it happens maybe once in a thousand years." He explained, "We take so long to grow up, two children at once, it's...unnatural to us."

"So, what? Other vampires see you as unnatural?"

"It's long been the belief that twins is a sign of bad fortune." Merlin sighed, "Twin vampires are said to be tainted, to bring unhappiness and pain to all those around them, they are said to stain any life that touches them."

Oh.

"So far the story seems to be true, my sister betrayed us years ago, we're not sure where she is now. Probably with the Northern Vampires."

Arthur was tempted to ask what she had done to betray them but he thought it was best not to, so he went with a more simple question.

"What's her name?"

"Morgana." Merlin sighed.

Merlin and Morgana, it had a nice ring to it.

"You know, I think you're wrong about your people, they did come all this way just for you." Arthur pointed out, "And those children were happy to play with you back on the isle."

"My father loves me and my people love him, they came here for his sake not mine." Merlin sighed, whether or not it was true the prince believed it, "And those children were too young to know of the curse, they're parents will tell them one day."

Arthur was about to tell him to stop wallowing but he came to a realization, Lancelot was the only other person he'd seen with Merlin.

"Don't you have other vampire friends?"

"A few." Merlin smiled, "But not many, I don't mind too much though, you and your knights are good friends to me."

Arthur smiled.

-oOo-

The next morning Arthur was crowned Prince Regent, he would not be king until his fathers death and he refused to usurp him. Lancelot informed the sleeping vampires of the situation since they could not be above ground for the actual ceremony. So now he sat at his desk feeling rotten, it didn't feel right over taking the kingdom now.

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry."

Merlin was only half way in the door as if he were afraid Arthur would send him away.

"Why, you hate him?"

Merlin flinched but nodded.

"I'm not sorry for his sake I'm sorry for yours."

Arthur hummed in reply not really knowing what to speak about.

"I think you will be a better king than your father." merlin said finally, "And, I think our people will get along well, with you and my father at the lead for peace talks."

"I think so too." Arthur smiled, "It's not the way I wanted things to go..."

"I feel the same way, but I believe we will make the most of it."

Merlin held out a hand to the other prince who took it.

"I think so too."

* * *

**That's all for this story! I will be starting on the sequel soon. :) I hope you've enjoyed. If you have any prompts or things you would like to see in the sequel, just say so in a review or PM me. I've got the basic story line worked out but I'm always open for scene suggestions. **


End file.
